


Summerween on a Sunny Day (Gravity Falls)

by YandereswithKnives



Series: Cipher Psychosis [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Amelia - Freeform, Bill - Freeform, Bill Cipher - Freeform, Cipher Psychosis, Dipper - Freeform, Dipper Pines - Freeform, Drama, Gen, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Mabel - Freeform, Mabel Pines - Freeform, Minor Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, Minor Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines, Noah - Freeform, Oneshot, Post-Gravity Falls, Prequel, Summerween, Summerween on a Sunny Day, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Mabel Pines, YandereswithKnives, minor OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereswithKnives/pseuds/YandereswithKnives
Summary: Summer has finally come again, and it is once again Summerween! However, something is troubling Dipper as his sister attempts to get him to join in with the Trick or Treating with Wendy, Candy, Granda, and Pacifica. Last year brought about the Summerween Trickster, but this year it's a little different. Things are going great! However, Dipper's troubled mood becomes more evident as the night goes on. Could he just be ill or is it something else?~Prequel to Cipher Psychosis~⚠️This story contains strong language and mild nudity. This story is may not suitable for children under 15 or sensitive readers! Predicted age rating for this story is +15. Read at your own risk!⚠️Image is not mine.Fanfiction is mine.Gravity Falls © Alex Hirsch.(Name) © You.OCs © YandereswithKnives.





	Summerween on a Sunny Day (Gravity Falls)

 

**Summerween on a Sunny Day**

 

* * *

 

"Mabel, hurry up we don't have all night!" Dipper yelled up the stairs as he stood, impatiently waiting for his sister to come down in her Mario costume. 

It was already six o'clock, and Dipper was getting very tired of waiting for his sister to get ready. It took him only three minutes to put his Luigi costume on, and Mabel had taken longer than twenty minutes. But hey, Dipper now believed what those people in the magazines said; girls were scientifically proven to take five times longer to get ready compared to boys.

"I'm almost done Dipper!" Mabel yelled back as the brunette boy rolled his eyes. She said that eight minutes ago.

"Hey, dude!"

Dipper turned to his left to see Wendy wearing a zombie costume, "Oh hey Wendy."

"What's up, dude? You look pissed."

"Yeah, it's just that Mabel's taking ages to get ready..." Dipper groaned.

"Are you two like...going trick or treating again?"

"I guess so, despite what we said last year, Mabel still thinks that we're still old enough to go trick or treating," Dipper sighed, still feeling a bit embarrassed about the fact that he was thirteen going on fourteen and still going to people's houses asking for candy.

"Well, I guess I can't really blame ya' dude. I stopped trick or treating when I got to fourteen."

"Wha—really?" Dipper blinked, not believing his ears.

"Yup. But don't tell Robbie or anyone like that, I'll never live it down," she sighed before her usual soft smirk reappeared.

"Well, there's room for one more if you want to come. I doubt Mabel and the rest of the group would mind."

Wendy chuckled, "You know what? Sure. I kinda' miss it. And no one is throwing a party this year so my only alternatives this year would be to stay home or go out with the rest of my friends and throw watermelons at trees. Sounds fun but it gets old quick..." she sighed, remembering last year after Tambry's party.

"Well, we could go now but I'm currently waiting for Mabel to finish getting ready so we can go meet Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica in town but I've been standing here for half-an-hour, and I have no idea what she's doing up there..." Dipper facepalmed with a sigh.

"Don't sweat it, dude, I'll go see what's keeping her," Wendy replied with a wink before heading upstairs.

Just before Dipper could head into the kitchen to grab a Pitt Cola, a knock resounded at the door. Dipper rolled his eyes, knowing exactly who it was. He grabbed the bowl of loser candy that stood on the stairs and opened the door to be greeted by a small group of seven-year-olds dressed as witches, pirates, ghosts (or rather, a person with a bedsheet over their head), and other stereotypical Halloween costumes.

"Trick or treat!" they all yelled in sync, with gleeful smiles on their faces, anticipating the candy that they were going to receive.

"Here you go, kids..." Dipper sighed as he held out the bowl for each of the small children to grab a handful of the sweets.

"Hey this is loser candy!" one of them yelled. However, Dipper had already shut the door, so the small boy who was angrily holding a 'HOMEWORK THE CANDY' bar alas got ignored.

"Ugh, finally!" Dipper sighed as he saw Mabel and Wendy descending the stairs. "Ugh, what's that on your face?"

"It's makeup Dipper! I bought it from the Beauty Fruity shop before we came here!" Mabel grinned.

"Mabel, you're dressed up as Mario, you did not need to put 400 layers of foundation onto your face!"

"I wanted to try it out," Mabel shrugged.

"Ugh, whatever. Just come on, we're late enough already..." Dipper sighed as he led the way through the door, feeling a wave of relief after noticing that the seven-year-olds didn't stick around.

"Hey Dipper!" Mabel called out from behind but received no answer. "Dipppeeeerrrrr..."

"What?" Dipper huffed.

"Geez, what's up with you bro bro? You're acting like Grunkle Stan before he's had his morning coffee!" Mabel laughed at her own joke.

"I'm fine, just what is it?" he sighed, as he turned his head to look at his twin.

"I was just wondering...can we all go ghost hunting in the forest with Candy, Grendy, and Pacifica?" she grinned as she gave him the puppy dog eyes.

Dipper blinked. Strange. Why did he want to say no? Usually, any other day if Mabel asked he would agree straight away. However, he wasn't in the mood to run into any ghosts, gnomes, The Summerween Trickster or whatever else might be lurking amongst the trees at that hour. He was so...tired.

"No Mabel..." he sighed as he turned ahead and carried on walking to town.

"What? Geez, Dipper I thought you would be more on board with that," Wendy said from behind while Mabel blew a raspberry.

"I'm just a bit tired; I just want to finish this and go to bed."

"What? Dipper! You're making trick or treating sound like it's a pain for you..." Dipper could hear the anxiety in Mabel's voice but chose to ignore it. He didn't understand why he was so tired and grumpy. He went to bed at a reasonable time last night, and throughout the day he had been normal. He hadn't felt this crappy since that small period of time in October after he and Mabel returned from Gravity Falls last summer. Maybe, he was just feeling a bit ill? Nonetheless, Dipper shook it off.

"Okay..." Mabel replied. She wanted to know what was up with her brother, but she decided it would be best not to push it for now. Perhaps he would cheer up when they started trick or treating? Hopefully.

The trio walked through the forest until they reached the town. Dipper had been silent while Wendy and Mabel talked amongst themselves.

The year had been strange for Dipper. Ever since he got back from Gravity Falls last summer, he had sort of been out of it. He had trouble concentrating on things and would often start daydreaming about the summer and what the next one may be like. He would then go on to think what he would decide to do once he became an adult. He planned to finish school and go to university to go get some PhDs like Grunkle Ford. After that, he planned to move to Gravity Falls and live his life there while also traveling around the globe to visit new places and discover new creatures. Who knows, he may even invent a few things as well?

"Mabel!" Candy called out as she and Grenda waved Mabel over. Mabel dashed over while Wendy and Dipper walked over while Mabel greeted Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica. Grenda was dressed as a werewolf, Candy was dressed as a black cat, and Pacifica was dressed as a witch.

"Hey Dipper," Pacifica smiled, bringing Dipper out of his thoughts.

"Hey Pacifica," Dipper replied, giving a small smile to appear polite.

"You okay? You seem really out of it,"

"I'm fine."

"Just ignore him, he's been like that the whole way here," Mabel chuckled even though her laugh wasn't genuine, her true feelings juxtaposed with her face and tone. In truth she was worried. Dipper had been acting like strange ever since October. She hoped maybe it was because he missed Gravity Falls or that since he discovered so many strange things there and went on so many adventures over summer, he had trouble concentrating on a normal life back in California. She assumed that he may have been a tad upset that fighting zombies had been replaced with fighting the torment of school bullies, that writing in Ford's journal had been replaced with writing essays in his homework book, that exploring the forest had been replaced with exploring the far end of their backyard, or that time travel had been replaced with time slowly passing. However, it seemed that Dipper's negative mood had continued into summer. She didn't understand why he was so...depressed. "So where are we going to start first?"

"I say, go to the north side, that's where all of the rich houses are. They always have the best candy," Wendy suggested with a smirk.

"Yeah!" Grenda yelled in her manly voice. Dipper honestly thought that she should get that checked out already...

"Okay, let's go there then," Mabel grinned. "Dipper I'm going to need you to stand with me at the front so we can impress those suckers!" Mabel grinned.

Dipper silently nodded as he trailed along behind the rest of the group. Mabel frowned but ignored it for now. She would confront him later.

The group eventually made it to the first house on the north side. None of the middle-class homes were anywhere near as big and extravagant as the Northwests' old home (that was now owned by Old Man McGucket), but they definitely were fancier compared to the rest of the estates in town. Dipper vaguely remembered Pacifica mentioning that this was where she now lived after her family was forced to sell their mansion after Weirdmageddon.

Weirdmageddon.

A shiver traveled up Dipper's spine at the memory. It wouldn't be long until its first anniversary. Although the world didn't end and the natural law of weirdness magnetism stopped Bill from spreading his havoc to the rest of the globe and breaking every law of physics in existence; he still caused some destruction. Many of the townsfolk still had PTSD from the event despite everyone acting like it never happened. But the thing that scared Dipper was that Bill had gotten very close to wiping out the entire fabric of existence.

Too close.

Now as he thought of Bill, he was sure he overheard Ford mention to Stan that the stone statue of Bill was in the forest somewhere. Dipper was quite surprised upon hearing this. He imagined that Bill's physical form was destroyed when everything was put right. Guess not.

Part of him wanted to go see and confirm it for himself. He had already done many things now that he was back in Gravity Falls. He found an invisible wizard standing in the broom closet, he had a run-in with a griffin, and he met a creature called 'Steve.' However, he was yet to revisit an old memory of last year. Even if it was one, he didn't particularly like. Anything to do with Bill scared and fascinated him at the same time. It was only dusk, and he could just about remember where Bill's Fearamid used to be. Logically, Bill's statue would have fallen from the sky as soon as the Fearamid disappeared. He could go see if it was there.

Dipper got pulled out of his thoughts as Mabel grabbed his arm and pulled him to her side and they stood in front of the door to the first house. Mabel eagerly knocked and waited for the inhabitants to answer. Within a few moments, a middle-aged woman answered the door.

"Trick or treat!" the group said in sync as they all grinned up at the woman. Dipper plastered on a smile, even though he didn't feel that into it, he still wanted to eat some candy later on.

The woman's face lit up, "Aww! You all look so cute! Jarad come look! There are two kids here dressed up as those video game characters you used to love when you were little!"

A middle-aged man then came to the door and grinned.

"Hey, nice costumes you two! First time I've seen anyone dress up as Mario and Luigi! I loved those two when I was young! Great job!" he grinned as the woman held out a bowl filled to the top with candy.

Dipper grabbed a handful of candy and dropped it into his bag. He couldn't wait until he got home so he could sit in front of the TV and get fat on Summerween candy.

The group then left the house and moved on to the next. Mabel congratulated Dipper on the idea of going as Mario and Luigi. Dipper knew that it would strike up some nostalgia for the adults who used to play video games when they were younger so the plan it was bound to help them get more candy, and it seemed it was working.

For the next hour, the group went from door to door. Eventually, they met up with Soos when he was on his way back from Melody's house. Finally, they had visited every home in town and were now moving on to the houses in the forest.

"Hey Wendy, how many houses are there in the forest?" Mabel asked.

"I'm not too sure, but there are about three other houses near my place. As for anywhere else, I don't know. Most people don't choose to live in the forest due to how hard it is to navigate through it and since many people find it creepy."

"Oh well, might as well visit the three houses and yours! We have enough candy to last us through the week, so it won't matter if we don't get to all the houses."

While the other six chatted amongst themselves, Dipper went back to daydreaming. It was starting to get dark now, and it was now colder since the sun had disappeared over the horizon. Dipper sighed and rubbed his arms as a cool breeze passed by. He couldn't help but glance at the forest. He didn't know why he felt so strange. The feeling was so odd he couldn't even explain it. He truthfully wanted some time to himself so that he could clear his head. He knew that Mabel knew something was up with him, but he honestly didn't want to talk about it right now—not to her or anyone else. He just felt so anxious and distracted, and admittedly a bit depressed too. But for what reason? Yes he was going through puberty and depression, and anxiety seemed to come with those raging hormones, but he didn't feel this had anything to do with that.

Dipper followed the group and walked over to the first cabin in the woods. Once again, Mabel dragged Dipper to the front as she happily knocked on the door and waited for it to open. However, no one answered the door. Mabel frowned and knocked again.

"Maybe they're not in?" Candy suggested.

"No way, the lights are on," Dipper said feeling the glances of everyone else. Those were the first words he had spoken ever since him, Mabel and Wendy left the shack.

After Mabel made another knock, the sound of loud stomping neared the door. Before anyone could react, the door swung open to reveal a very beautiful and very angry young woman dressed in a black lace robe that showed the woman's black bra and black Brazilians underneath. Blushes appeared on the group's faces as Soos, and the teenagers viewed the woman's attire.

"What?" she growled as she looked at the seven individuals. Despite her almost stunning appearance from her honey-colored hair to her chestnut-colored eyes and plump lips, the frown on her face somehow made her look less attractive, combined with the off-putting aura she had.

"Uh, trick or treat?" Mabel grinned with a sweat drop as the young woman's glare bore into her form.

"How about you all just piss off, huh?" she spat.

"Haha, geez lady. Don't have to be so rude..." Soos said with a sweat drop of his own.

"Shut your mouth fatty."

"Amelia who's at the door?" a masculine voice asked from inside the cabin.

"Some kids, an ugly teenager and a hippo in pumpkin costume..."

Wendy frowned at the woman's comment while Soos awkwardly rubbed his arm from the insult, while Dipper and the four girls felt irritation at being called 'kids.'

The guy sighed, "Just be nice and give them some candy..."

"No way! You told me that none of the little brats would come here!"

The group watched a young man approach the door, "I told you that it was _unlikely_ for any trick or treaters to come here."

The woman just rolled her eyes and walked away from the door as the young male approached it.

"You deal with them," she grumbled before marching upstairs.

"Noah?" Wendy asked as the young man's eyes landed on the young girl.

"Oh hey, Wendy. Sorry about her, you guys want some candy?" he asked, causing Mabel, Candy, and Grenda to nod their heads eagerly.

The young male left for a moment to go get some candy before returning with a box of chocolate truffles.

"Sorry, turns out I don't have any candy, but you guys can you have some of Amelia's Belgian truffles," said as he held out the large tray for the group to take one.

"Thanks, dude, I honestly thought that you didn't have a heart," Wendy smirked.

"Don't get used to it freckles..." he replied as he sent a small glare in Wendy's direction, causing her to laugh.

"See ya' later dude!"

"Yeah yeah. Bye," the brunette replied as he closed the door.

"Huh, how come I've never seen him before?" Mabel asked as she tapped her chin in thought.

"That's Noah, and I assume that unpleasant girl is his girlfriend, Amelia. They moved here a few months ago. He works for my dad," Wendy informed her as they walked away from the cabin.

"She was mean..." Candy said with a frown.

"Guys, am I fat? And do I look like a hippo?" Soos said with a frown, now feeling quite self-conscious.

"No Soos! You're fine!" Mabel declared with determination.

"Heh, thanks hambone," he smiled as the group walked to the next house.

However, Dipper silently glanced at the forest and back at the group. They were almost done with trick or treating; they probably won't miss him too much. He felt like he was in desperate need of a walk to clear his head. Maybe it may help him feel better afterward?

As Mabel and the others headed to the next house, Dipper walked deeper into the woods. It wasn't too dark so as long as he didn't stay out in the forest for too long, he wouldn't get lost.

Dipper ventured through the forest alone. If he could remember correctly, it wasn't too far from the cliffs, just above the forest surrounding them. So Dipper decided to head there, knowing that that area was only a few miles from the Mystery Shack.

Following a fifteen minute walk, Dipper finally made it to where he believed Bill statue might be. What he was doing may have been a bit silly, especially at it was almost dark but he had to confirm it for himself. Otherwise, he would be up all night pondering it.

Dipper rubbed his arms from the cold as he walked amongst the trees, looking left and right in hopes of spotting Bill's statue. Maybe coming out when it was getting dark might not have been the best idea. It was a little hard to see, and it was only going to get darker. Maybe he _should_ have just waited until the morning after all...

Dipper let out a sigh as he trudged across the lush grass beneath him. If he couldn't find anything in the next five minutes, he would head back to the Mystery Shack and possibly look again tomorrow.

A cool breeze drifted past, tousling Dipper's hair from underneath his green hat and causing the hairs on his arms to stand up. Dipper rubbed his arms again as he unconsciously looked in the direction the wind was blowing.

Dipper froze and let out the smallest gasp as his eyes set on the statue peeking out of the ground. Dipper made his way over to the stone statue until he was standing in front of it.

Dipper gazed down at the large lump of stone. There was no mistaking it. There he was. Bill Cipher. In all his glory—or what was left of him.

Dipper felt a wave of nostalgia upon gazing at the statue. He remembered when Bill turned to stone as he entered the mind of his Grunkle Stan. That was the last he ever saw of him. That was, until now.

The statue was half buried in the ground, with the top half of Bill poking out of the earth. The statue was slightly cracked in some areas and was covered in moss and grass due to exposure to the elements.

Dipper gazed at Bill's hand. It was stuck out as if desperately praying for someone to reach out and take it. Maybe to pull him out of the ground? Or maybe to strike a deal and free Bill from his stone sarcophagus?

Was Bill even still in there? No, Ford killed him, right? When he used that memory gun, Bill died along with Stan's memories. But luckily Stan's memories survived.

Wait...

Oh no.

Despair filled Dipper's mind as he stared at the statue. Logically, if his uncle's memories survived then did Bill survive too?

Dipper wondered whether there was some hidden consciousness inside that statue. Whether Bill could see him, hear him.

It was possible that Bill still lingered inside the statue. Or was Dipper wrong in that assumption? Maybe this was nothing more than a lump of stone taking the form of an old enemy?

Maybe if Dipper closed his eyes for a moment Bill's statue would be gone? Or he would have moved from his current pose? Can you imagine?

"So we meet again..." Dipper said after moments of pure silence. "Can't imagine you get many visitors around here..."

The stone remained silent and unmoving. However, Dipper liked the thought of Bill being able to see and hear him at that moment. He probably could. He _was_ Bill Cipher. Didn't he claim that he was always watching?

"Strange how I decided to come and visit you. You're probably the last person I want to be thinking about right now," he said as he sat down on the grass in front of the statue, "but I've been seeing things recently. This year has been a bit troublesome since I keep seeing eyes and your silhouette in the corner of my eye. I now wonder if you have anything to do with that..."

The statue remained silent as Dipper's face twisted into a frown. He was hoping for even the smallest indication that Bill was listening, maybe a soft breeze or the grass moving or something. But there was nothing. Even the wind seemed to have fallen silent and drifted away into the unknown. Everything was quiet, except for the sound of Dipper's own voice.

"I'm just saying, if you're trying to mess with my head out of spite for what happened, then it's not going to do anything. Messing with my mind and emotions isn't going to help free you. Or maybe you're just doing it for a good laugh? Who knows, but if that's the case then—then fuck you too..." Dipper glared as he crossed his arms. "There isn't anything you can do. I'll be honest; I don't fully believe that you're dead. The others may think otherwise, but you can't fool me. Now I think about it; it doesn't add up that a little memory gun could kill you. I'm not trying to flatter you or anything so don't get an ego boost from this, but you are by far the strongest and most complex creature I have come across—and I have met quite a lot! I don't believe that an entity that has lived for at least a trillion years could be killed just like that. You must have done something to survive that long, so the idea of you getting killed without the use of the Cipher Wheel seems all too silly. You must have had a 'Plan B' in case everything went southwards. I know you're a real narcissist that overestimates his own power, but I know you're not stupid..." Dipper gazed at the statue as the statue's lifelessly eye stared back at him.

Dipper felt the need to pour his thoughts out. And so far it was helping. He was starting to feel more relaxed than he did prior to going off on his own to find the only physical remnants of Weridmageddon.

"Dipper!"

Dipper stopped as he heard Mabel's voice in the distance calling out for him. She must have started looking for him after he wandered off.

"I don't even have any way of knowing if you can even hear me, but I'm going to say this anyway so I do hope you're listening," he spoke as he glared at the statue before him. " _This_ is your prison. You are going to remain like this since you need to atone for what you did and what you almost did. I'll be honest; I don't really care if you're dead or not, I just care about you never coming back. Just stay in your own dimension or the mindscape or wherever! Just never come back. I know you will never listen to a word anyone tells you, but I'm warning you. I think you'll find that I've become more aggressive since last year. Seems the Californian school bullies finally did something good. But back to you. Just know this: I sure do hope that you never break free and regain physical form. But if you do, just know I will be ready for whatever plan you come up with."

"Dipper!"

Dipper turned to his left to look at his sister. She stood a few meters away staring at him with a concerned expression. Dipper's face remained nonchalant as he silently gazed upon his sister.

"Dipper...?" Mabel spoke with a worried expression. She hesitated for a moment before approaching her brother. "Dipper everyone's looking for you, you just took off and—"

Dipper watched his sister fall silent at the sight of Bill's statue. Her eyes lingered on the statue before looking back down at her brother.

"Is that him?"

"Yeah..."

"Feels like a lifetime ago..."

"Does it?" Dipper replied as his eyes remained glued to the eye of the statue. Silence came from Mabel for a few moments before she spoke up again.

"W-Well! We'd better head back. Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford are worried..."

"Yeah..." he muttered.

Dipper's eyes finally shifted away from the statue as he stood up and turned away. He followed his sister as she led the way back to The Mystery Shack, leaving Bill behind.

Although Dipper felt calmer now that he had some time to himself, he couldn't shake the feeling of unease that he had. Back in Autumn, he had a bad case of what he thought was schizophrenia, but now he didn't think that was the case.

Maybe something was going to happen? Maybe something was coming? Or maybe Bill was already cooking up a plan? Who knows. Though Dipper knew that no matter what happened, he wouldn't hesitate to stop Bill from succeeding with whatever insane plan he had. He would be there ready until he was old and gray.

However, perhaps Bill was finally gone for good? Maybe not dead, but gone, causing havoc on the other side of the multiverse. Who knew what he was up to.

But maybe they would meet again.

Some sunny day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> This is a prequel to a Bill Cipher x Reader I'm writing called Cipher Psychosis || Bill Cipher x Reader. If you liked this, go check it out! I worked really hard on it, and I wrote this for Halloween in 2018. It was initially just uploaded on DeviantART, but I decided to upload it onto here as well. Expect more prequels like this one!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this mini Gravity Falls fanfiction!
> 
> ⚠️This story contains strong language and mild nudity. This story is may not suitable for children under 15 or sensitive readers! Predicted age rating for this story is +15. Read at your own risk!⚠️
> 
> Image is not mine.  
> Fanfiction is mine.  
> Gravity Falls © Alex Hirsch.  
> (Name) © You.  
> OCs © YandereswithKnives.
> 
> \- YandereswithKnives


End file.
